A little help from Jack
by PenelopeMorgan
Summary: It seems Jack Hotchner decides to play Cupid.
1. Chapter 1

**A little help from Jack**

By PenelopeMorgan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

Aaron Hotchner had his son Jack for the week, he was enjoying this time. But Jack wanted to see Auntie Penelope, so Hotch brought him to the BAU. He went up her office with Jack, the door was open and he saw Kevin standing behind her. Jack runs to her.

"Auntie Penelope."

"Jackers."

She caught him before setting him down on her lap.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, Can we go for ice cream?"

"Ok, let me put my computer to rest, and we'll go for some ice cream. Why don't you say hello to Kevin."

Jack turns around and mumbled a hello mister Lynch, not really happy to see the man. Pen took his hand and led him to the bullpen.

"Hotch, I'm taking Jack for ice cream."

"Alright."

"Auntie Penelope, can we ask Uncle Derek?"

"If you want, let's ask him."

Jack let go of her hand and ran to Derek's desk.

"Hey Uncle Derek, you wanna go for ice cream?"

"Hey Jackers, sure I wanna come for ice cream."

Jack took his hand and tugged him along to where Garcia was standing. He then took Garcia's hand and dragged them to the elevator who just opened for Reid to come out.

"Hey Jack."

"Hi Uncle Spencer, bye Uncle Spencer."

He rushed past him still holding on to Derek and Penelope's hands. They disappeared into the elevator. Reid walked over to his desk asking to Emily what that was.

"Jack went with Morgan and Garcia for ice cream."

"Ok, wait he usually only goes with Garcia."

"We have no answer to that question. He wanted Morgan with them."

"Jack never does that, he always wants Auntie Penelope."

15 minutes later at the Ice cream store.

"So Jack, what flavor do you want?" Garcia asked him.

"I want Chocolate and strawberry."

"Good choice, I'll have the same. You Derek?"

"I'll go with it as well."

"Alright, Jack why don't you and Uncle Derek go have a seat and I'll bring over the ice cream."

"Alright Aunt Penelope. Come on Uncle Derek." He took Derek's hand and dragged him to find an empty table for them.

She ordered the ice cream and went to sit with the boys. They all enjoyed the sweet taste of their ice cream, Jack didn't want to return to his father just yet, he wanted to go to the park with them.

When they arrived at the park, Jack immediately went for the swing. Derek and Penelope went to sit on one of the benches, but making sure they could keep an eye on Jack. To people around they seem like an ordinary family.

"I wonder what Jack is up to."

"Why do you mean, baby girl?"

"He always asks me for ice cream, yet he wanted you to be there. Usually he wants to go back to Hotch right after, but this time he didn't."

"You sure you're not a profiler."

"Having spent so much time with you guys, you have the tendency to pick things up." She smiled at him.

They continued to talk while keeping an eye on Jack. Morgan also started to get suspicious of Jack after a while. He was indeed acting strange. After an hour they called it a day for jack, because otherwise Hotch might think something went wrong. It took them 30 minutes to get back to the BAU, because apparently Jack had no intention of coming along willingly.

**A/N: well here's a new fic. Hope you enjoy it, let me know if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I enjoyed your reactions. Here's chapter 2, hopefully you enjoy it as much as the first one. Sorry it's so short though. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hotch, I'm bringing your son back safely. But he is acting strangely." Garcia said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well first he asks Morgan to come with us, and then we had to drag him here after the park."

"I'll talk to him; see if I can get answers. Did he at least have fun?"

"Oh he did, and so did I. But your son is sneaky."

"Alright, now you're making me curious."

"Ask your son what he's up to."

With that she turned around and went to her office, but stopped first at Derek's desk. Hotch watched through the window of his office at them, before turning towards his son.

"Can you explain me what's going on?"

"What, I didn't do anything wrong."

"No, you didn't, but why did you ask Derek along? You never do that."

"I know, but I know that Aunt Penelope likes Uncle Derek, and Uncle Derek likes Aunt Penelope."

"Ok, but you do know Aunt Penelope dates Mister Lynch."

"But he's not fun like Uncle Derek."

It made Hotch smile, even his son saw that Morgan and Garcia loved each other, and apparently he decided to play cupid.

"Maybe you're right, how about you go talk to Aunts JJ and Emily about it, I'm sure they'll love to help."

"Really?! Alright"

Jack ran off to Emily taking her hand and pulling her to JJ's office.

"Hi Aunt JJ"

"Hey Jack."

"Jack, care to explain why you almost pulled my arm out to get me here."

"I need help with Uncle Derek and Aunt Penelope."

"What do you mean, Jack?" JJ asked.

"They love each other."

"Ok, I'll help."

"Me too."

They started to plot a plan for "Operation color." Although they were only brainstorming right now, a lot of good ideas were spread on the table. They even thought of asking Rossi to help out.

Meanwhile Derek decided to ask his baby girl to dinner, it had been a while.

"Hey baby girl, care for having dinner with me tonight."

"Sure hot stuff, it's been a while."

"I'll see you after work."

"Alright sweetness."

He left her office and went back to his desk, Reid looked at him but didn't say a thing, Emily just smiled. It seems some things were going back to normal. They all knew that Garcia's relationship with Kevin Lynch was weighing heavy on her friendship with Morgan, their flirting had become very rare, their outings as well and it was hard for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's chapter 3, sorry for the waiting, I'm still a bit sick. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 3**

3 days later they finally had a plan it involved Jack, JJ, Emily, Hotch, Rossi and even Reid joined in. if the first plan didn't work they have a couple of backup plans. They would start immediately, hoping that there would be no case. The first step of their plan was to make sure Lynch wouldn't come up. The first thing they wanted to do was lock them up in Garcia's office, and make them figure their feelings for each other on their own. The door could only be locked and unlocked by the code from the outside. That was the easy part, the hard part would be, when to let them out. There was no camera in Garcia's office so they couldn't know exactly went to let them out, so they decided on a time limit.

"Hey Uncle Derek, I have a problem with my robot, can you help me?"

"Sur let me see."

"It's not the battery, daddy already changed them."

"I think we're gonna need some help of Auntie Penelope." He said after examining the robot for 10 minutes.

They got to her office.

"Hey baby girl, we need you to work some magic for us."

"What's wrong?"

"My robot doesn't work, daddy already changed the batteries."

"And I checked it over for the past 10 minutes, and I can't find the answer."

"Let me see that."

"I'll be right back, I need to go to the loo."

"Ok, Jack, but you come back right after."

"Ok"

He left and closed the door; he passed Rossi and his father, who tapped in the code to lock the door.

Morgan and Garcia didn't realize they were locked in, they were trying to figure out why the robot wasn't functioning. That was until they realized that 10 minutes later Jack still hadn't returned.

"Where's Jack?" Garcia asked.

"You continue studying this thing and I'll go check on him."

Morgan got up and turned the door handle only to find it locked.

"Did you lock the door baby girl?"

"Hot stuff, you know we can only lock the door from the outside."

"Well someone apparently did, we're locked in."

"What?!"

She stood up and checked herself, but the door didn't bulge. She turned and checked the batteries of the robot, it was empty.

"We've been set up; there are no batteries in the robot." Garcia said.

"But Jack couldn't have done this alone; he doesn't know the code and he can't even reach the code box." Morgan answered.

"Well I guess he had help, but by who?"

"It can be anyone within the BAU or the technicians."

"That'll narrow it down."

"Any ideas how we can get out?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We can call one of the team."

Garcia called Emily, cause her desk is closest to her office.

"Prentiss."

"Hey Emily, we're locked up in my office could you unlock the door please."

"I'm not in the bullpen, I'm at lunch with JJ, Reid, Jack and Hotch."

"And Rossi?"

"He had a meeting with Strauss."

"Ok, thank, bye."

She hung up and turned towards Morgan.

"There goes our option; we're not getting out of here anytime soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Rossi is with Strauss and the rest is at lunch."

"So we're stuck till they come back."

"Yes, so got any ideas to kill time?"

"How about a game of Poker, baby girl?"

"Alright, I got a pack of cards in my bag."

She took the cards out of her bag and they installed themselves on the floor of her office.

She dealt the cards. They continued playing for another half an hour until Morgan got bored.

"Can't we make it a little more interesting?"

"And how do you propose we do that handsome?"

"How about we attach a truth or dare to it?"

"Aright, I'm in."

They played another game, it was Morgan who won, the first game since they started.

"Alright what do you wanna know, or want me to do?"

"Who did you last dream of?"

"euhm, … , you." She answered in a barely audible voice.

"What did you say?"

"You, I don't know why."

"Care to tell me about that dream."

"No, how about you deal the game."

"Neuhu, you're gonna tell me about that dream baby girl."

"Just drop it, I don't wanna tell."

"You know I ain't gonna drop anything."

"Leave it."

"Oh, no I won't."

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter. I've been sick and I still am. But I hope you enjoy it, so let me know if you want more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here's the new chapter, enjoy, and tell me if you want more. **

**Chapter 5**

And with that he lunged forward and started tickling her. Knowing exactly where she was the most sensitive to tickling. She shrieked and fell backwards on the floor; she tried to free herself but couldn't find the strength due to laughing.

"Are you gonna tell me now?"

"No…I…won't."

"Alright then. You asked for it."

He started tickling again, she tried to at least tickling him back, and the laughter could be heard even outside the closed office.

In the bullpen the team just got back from their lunch and could hear the laughter coming from Garcia's office. Rossi stepping out of the elevator, he just got back from speaking with Strauss looked at the team, then hears the laughter as well. Jack asked to open the door, the whole team followed Hotch as he typed in the code to unlock the door. When he opened the door along with the team watching in, they found Morgan and Garcia on the floor, with him straddling her in between his legs still tickling her and both laughing, neither of them realized the team and Jack had opened the door and were watching them in amusement.

Rossi cleared his throat to make their presence known. Morgan and Garcia turned their heads to door to see the team watching them, most of them trying not to laugh, they then watched each other and realized the position they were in; Morgan jumped up and helped Garcia up.

"You two alright?"

"Yes sir, but I'd like to have an explanation to how we got locked in here."

They all pointed at each other. Jack just stood there looking at them and raised his finger slowly.

"Jack care to explain?"

"No." he shook his head.

She laughed and went to the little kitchen, Morgan following her; they both needed something to drink and to eat.

"Do you mind if we take a lunch break now."

"Off course you can."

They took off and went to the diner not far from the office. They settled at one of the tables near the window.

"I still can't figure out what they are up to."

"Maybe we need to be more careful around them from now on."

"I just don't get why they locked us up."

"We'll find out eventually"

Morgan wanted to answer, but was cut off by Garcia's phone.

"Penny, where are you? I've been looking for you."

"I was in my office and now I'm having lunch."

"No, you were not in your office, I checked there it was locked."

"Yes, well Jack locked me in."

"How can he lock you in?"

"That I don't know, but I'm going to finish my lunch now. Bye Kevin."

She didn't give him time to reply, she cut the conversation.

"Why did you not mention me baby girl?"

"I'm not in the mood to fight with Kevin."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I'll explain it another day. Let's enjoy lunch."

They enjoyed lunch for another half an hour before returning to the office. They both smiled as they walked in the bullpen, but the smile on Garcia's face disappeared when she saw Kevin standing there.


	6. Chapter 6: A game of twister

**Chapter 6**

"Lunch, I thought you were out alone."

"Do you have a problem with the fact that I had lunch with my best friend?"

"I don't have a problem that you have lunch with someone; I have a problem with you having lunch with him." He said with a voice full of anger.

"Too bad Kevin, he's my best friend, and if I wanna have lunch with him, I will have lunch with him."

"What about me? You don't even warn me that you're out having lunch, you don't even tell me you were locked in your office."

"I am still my own person Kevin, I don't have to justify everything I do."

"Fine. But don't come running back when you're heartbroken."

"I don't worry, I won't." she yelled back.

No one in the bull pen dared to move or say a word, they had never seen Penelope Garcia angry, and the thing was; it was scary. Jack on the other hand found it amusing; it meant no more Lynch, no more problem.

Jack decided it was time for a game of truth or dare. He talked to his dad about it that night. They decided to have a day with the team and have fun and that included Jack's idea of a truth or dare game. The day after tomorrow would be the day if there was no case.

2 days later, no case had come up so they took the day off (on-call), they gathered at Hotch's place around noon, just in time for lunch. The women decided to make lunch so that the men could take care of Jack. They were playing ball in the back yard.

"Come on boys, food's on the table." JJ yelled.

They all sat down and started eating and chatting. The food was delicious and the desert was chocolate cake, something what men seem all to enjoy like kids. Somehow all the men had chocolate whether on their face or their shirts.

"Who wants to play twister?" Emily asked holding the box.

"Me." You could hear from the men.

They installed the mat and Garcia spun the wheel while the rest tried not to fall. Garcia was trying hard not to laugh at Morgan, who was in a very twisted position.

"Still hanging on, hot stuff?"

"You spin and get me a more comfortable position, baby girl."

"Now why would I do that?" she said with mischief.

"Because you are a goddess and you want me to win so you can get a kiss."

"Tempting, let's see what the wheel says." She answered sweetly.

She spun the wheel and the outcome was not really more comfortable for Morgan.

"I said more comfortable, not more complicated."

"Sorry hot stuff, the wheel decides not me."

They continued to play until the first to fall was Emily, who took the turn of Garcia to spin the wheel as Jack and Morgan had convinced her to play on the mat. For everyone she just let the wheel decide, for Morgan and Garcia she first checked the position and the available spots to create a more interesting position.

"Emily you better make sure that Morgan's next move makes him more stable." She said between her teeth.

"It's not me, it's the wheel."

"Just spin, it's his turn." She yelled back.

"Not comfortable baby girl?"

"Don't flatter yourself too much hot stuff."

He was over her, one of his feet in-between her legs because of the dots. Reid was on her left but had a relatively easy position; most of the rest had simple positions and barely interacted with other people's position. It was Reid who had to change his position and accidently knocked Morgan's leg over which caused Morgan to fall down on Garcia.

The team started laughing at the sight. Derek and Penelope were watching everywhere but each other. Morgan stood up and helped Garcia up. She shot a glare at Emily, holding her responsible for what just happened.

"How about we take a break and have something to drink." Hotch suggested.

They all sat down on the terrace while Hotch went inside to fetch some drinks. He had sensed the small tension that created around Morgan and Garcia so he decided to cool it down before his son decides to play truth or dare.

**A/N: thank you all so much for the reviews, I loved reading them. You just read chapter 6, what you think? want more? **


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 7**

After drinks, JJ, Jack, Morgan and Emily were playing ball. They were all enjoying themselves, the sun was warm, and there was no case that came up, just a nice hang out with the team. When Jack saw Hotch with cookies he ran up the terrace and took one from the plate.

"Hey Jack, you can't just leave me playing alone, we're supposed to be a team." Morgan yelled.

"Sorry Uncle Derek, but daddy got cookies."

"Cookies!?"

He ran up to the terrace and got one himself, Reid, JJ and Emily followed. They all sat down and drank some more and ate the cookies.

"I wanna play another game." Jack said exited.

"Something that does not involve running around please." Reid said.

"How about truth or dare?" Jack proposed.

"Alright, nothing too exhausting, I'm in." Derek answered.

Everyone joined in; they sat on the terrace as the table was a little too small to fit them all. Hotch started spinning the bottle, it pointed at Reid.

"Truth." He said.

"Did you ever see Lila Archer again?" Hotch asked after a couple of minutes.

"Euhm, actually … I… I did."

"Way to go man." Morgan said and patted him on the back.

Reid spinned the bottled it ended up on JJ, then from her to Rossi, then to Jack, Emily, Penelope, Morgan, Jack and then back to Penelope, she didn't think she would risk anything so she chose:

"Dare."

Jack was surprised that she actually said that, she always said truth. But this got a point for him.

"Ok, …, kiss Uncle Derek."

Garcia's eyes went wide and filled with confusion. She taught she was safe with Jack.

"I… what?"

"Kiss Uncle Derek, … on the lips."

She looked at Jack and then at Derek and back to Jack. She didn't realize that the rest of the team was trying not to laugh, Emily was biting her lip, JJ was pursing her lips together, Reid was suddenly extremely interested in his hands, Rossi was hiding behind his cup of coffee and Hotch had a hard time keeping his poker face.

Derek didn't know how to react, Jack had said the dare with such a serious voice, no playfulness whatsoever. He looked at Garcia; she was completely in shock to what Jack had said. Once it had sunk in she turned to Derek and gave him a quick peck.

"That's not a kiss, that's a peck." Emily said.

"It is a kiss."

"Is not." JJ responded.

"Is too."

"Stop it, come here baby girl, give me a kiss that last a couple of seconds. That'll make them happy."

"Derek. … sigh… fine."

She leaned towards him and kissed him, the moment she felt the heat of his lips mixing with her; she was lost, she couldn't think anymore, she could only feel his lips on hers. On Derek's side it was pretty much the same. It became hard for him to focus on anything else then the felling of her lips on his.

Jack watched them for a while before yelling;

"Hey, breathe."

They separated and both looked flushed, the rest of the team couldn't hold their laughter any longer and started laughing; Garcia blushed a nice dark shade of red.

**A/N: so, what do you think? Sorry it took longer than expected to update. I'll try not to take too long if you want more.**


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them. Here's the next chapter. Want more.**

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the game felt awkward for the 2 of them. It was past midnight when Morgan took Garcia home. The ride to her apartment was quiet; there was tension between them after the kiss. Garcia felt uncomfortable being alone with Morgan right now, she had enjoyed the kiss very much and had felt something she had never felt with anyone, the passion, lust and love that she felt in just that kiss, and she still felt dizzy. At the moment she had no idea how to act around him or what to say. Morgan who was trying to focus on the road had similar thoughts; he also had felt the passion, love and lust. He didn't know what to say or act, he fell in love with his girl a long time ago. But he was scared, it's something he doesn't know or understands; he was scared of hurting her, scared of losing her, scared she won't return his feelings. When they arrived at her apartment he followed her in, her knew they had to talk.

She took 2 beers out of the fridge and sat on her couch next to Morgan.

"Derek, about that kiss, I…"

"Baby girl, don't say it didn't mean anything. Because I know it did mean something. It meant the world to me, it was the first real kiss we had; and I know you felt the love and passion. I know you just broke up with Lunch and if you need time I understand. I'll wait."

She had tears in her eyes; she never realized he felt that way about her. She never thought he would be interested in her that way. She couldn't help herself she kissed him putting every emotion she had into it. She had her arms around his neck, he pulled her on to his lap and his hands roamed her back, kissing her back with as much passion. They did not go further than kissing that night, yet the passion went up high.

The next morning he went to the bakery to get some croissants, on his way back he picked up Clooney at the kennels. Back at her apartment he checked on her and, she was still sleeping. He started to make breakfast and fed Clooney, when everything was set he took the tray to the bedroom.

"Wake up, sweetness, food and tea."

"mhm, minute."

"Morning princess."

"I'll show you a good morning hot stuff." She smiled.

"I'm sure you will, baby girl; but first I got you breakfast in bed."

"Are you for real?" she asked.

"Yes I am, baby. I got fresh croissants and tea and fresh orange juice."

"Heaven, but first I need a piece of chocolate love."

"I'm sure I can give you that." He bent down and kissed her.

Back at work they did not inform the team of their relationship. They did not show more affection than usual when in the office or on the phone when on a case 2 days later. Jack started to get suspicious when his mom came to pick him up before Hotch left for the case. The case lasted 3 weeks now they were on their way home. Morgan took his phone and speed dialed Garcia.

"Talk to me, my chocolate hunk."

"We're on, our way home baby girl."

"Good to hear, I will be able to sleep tonight."

"Care to have some late dinner sweetness?"

"As long as I have your company, hot stuff."

"You know it, baby girl. How's Clooney?"

"He's a very good dog. And he keeps me warm when you're not here."

"I'll see you when we land in 3 hours."

"Alright Hot stuff. I'll be waiting, get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl."

About 10 minutes before the plane lands, Garcia closed her babies, and went to the coffee shop around the corner. She took a coffee for everyone and puts them on their desk, when she puts the last one on Morgan's desk she saw them come in. they smile as they see Garcia and the coffee waiting for them.

"Garcia you are the best." Emily said after she had taken a sip of her coffee.

"I know, but I never get tired of hearing it."

Everyone laughed and started to relax a bit after this hard case. Hotch went to his office to call Jack and to finish the reports. JJ went to her office and called Will and Henry. Rossi went to his office to finish some paperwork, so did Reid and Emily.

"Ready for some dinner, baby girl?"

"I am if you are."

"Let's go then."

"Let me get my purse."

She went to her office, grabbed her purse and jacket, before closing up her office.

"Alright I'm ready."

"Night guys." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry for updating so late. Thanks you all so much for all the reviews, I enjoyed them. I do have a good excuse for this long wait I was in the OR and recovering and still am a bit. It's a short one but I hope you enjoy the chapter. Read en Review.**

**Chapter 9**

They didn't touch before they were in the closed elevator. Once the doors were closed, Morgan turned to her, threw his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She moaned at his touch and puts her arms around his neck.

"Missed me much?"

"You have no idea, baby girl."

They kissed again; he puts his arm around her shoulders when they arrived in the parking lot. They took Esther to go to a diner near his house. They ate pretty much in silence and just enjoying each other's company.

Back at the bureau.

"That was weird." Emily said.

"What was weird?" Reid asked

"Morgan and Garcia, something was different."

"He was different towards her, he seemed uncomfortable."

"Yeah, but why? Morgan is never uncomfortable, and certainly not with Garcia."

"Maybe JJ knows something."

"Good idea." With that she stood and went to JJ's office.

"Come in."

"Hey JJ, do you know anything about Morgan and Garcia? They were acting strange."

"No, I haven't really spoken to Penelope lately. What do you mean they were acting strange?"

"Well they're going to dinner, but they seemed distant towards each other. Morgan even looked uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Morgan? With Garcia?" JJ exclaimed.

"Yes, it was really strange."

"Maybe they're hiding something from us. It might be because of the kiss they shared at Hotch's."

"That might be it."

"I'm sure they'll be back to normal in no time." JJ answered.

Morgan and Garcia didn't go to the restaurant, they went to his house and ordered in. They were sitting on the couch talking and joking around.

"We're gonna have to thank Jack."

"Yeah, we definitely have to do that." Derek answered.

"But first I want to do something else."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

She didn't answer, she smiled mischievously. She stood up and went to the bedroom, she bypassed the bed to go to the bathroom. She closed the door, curious Morgan followed her into the bedroom, and he sat on the bed, waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. When she stepped into the bedroom, his eyes went wide, his mouth went dry and he got hard. She was sexy as hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. But here's the new chapter hope you enjoy it. And tell me if you like it and want more.**

**Chapter 10**

She stepped forward; she was dressed in garters, a red bustier with black lace edges. He started drooling as she advanced to him in her red stilettos. He followed her every move, not having found the ability to speak.

"Like what you see hot stuff?" she smirked.

"You have no idea Goddess."

"I'm sure I do, seeing your pants seem to get a little tight don't you think."

"What can I say you look incredibly hot and sexy mamma."

"Mhm, care to have some hotness, sugar."

"You know I do, and I'm sure I can fill that sweet tooth of yours."

"I'm sure you will." She purred.

She kissed him passionately and pushed him back on the bed. She climbed up straddling him between her legs. Her hands sneaking under his shirt, caressing his torso. He felt her fingers making butterfly movements on his bare skin. He moaned when she trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. She pulled of his shirt, kissed her way down his muscular chest. Her hands undoing the button and zipper of his pants. Her eyes never leaving his. She slips her hands along the waistband, pulling his pants down and off to the floor. He was now left in his boxers, lying on the bed. She was standing admiring him, lust obvious burning in her eyes. She then crawled over him and straddled him between her legs, teasing his cock. He lifted his hands to her hips holding them still.

"If you do that, I'm not gonna last long, baby girl."

"Who says I want you to last?" she smiled.

"Baby girl." He groaned.

She smiled, she started kissing him, then followed along his jaw, his neckline, making her way south. She slid his boxers down and threw them behind her on the floor. She started licking his cock, from the bottom working her way up before taking him in. Derek took hold of the cheat, hissing in pleasure. She continued licking off the precum before kissing his lips and grabbing a condom from the nightstand. He watched her intently when she slid the rubber over his hard member. She stood and got her own knickers off, losing the heels she crawled back on the bed straddling him before lowering herself onto his cock. They both moaned at the sensation, his hands caressing her legs before settling on her hips as she started moving. He started to undo the laces at the back of the bustier, wanting to feel her soft skin on his. Once off he threw it on the floor, his back immediately roaming her back pulling her down. The friction caused by the movement made them both almost come; she licked his ear down his jaw line and finally kissing him on the lips. He then flipped them over, held her hands above her head with one hand and roamed over her body with the other. He started thrusting into her with more speed and force. It took only a few more seconds before they both came screaming each other's names. He slid out of her and disposed of the condom, while she took of her garters before cuddling back under the covers.

"Wauw, that was …" she couldn't find a word strong enough to describe the feeling.

"I know baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too hot stuff."

"Now let's get some sleep."

He gave her one last kiss before wrapping an arm around her as she puts her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They both drifted to sleep with smiling faces.

Morgan woke when the sunlight hit his face, he opened his eyes and saw his baby girl, he smiled she looked absolutely breathtaking lying on his chest, the sun creating a halo around her. After a few minutes she started stirring, slowly opening her eyes. She smiled seeing Morgan lying next to her.

"Good Morning princess."

"I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff!"

"I'm sure you will."

He attacked her neck, but they didn't get far, Clooney started whimpering at the side of the bed. The turned to see him, Morgan got up buts some boxers and some pants and a shirt. Turned to the bed and kissed Garcia.

"Be right back sweet Lady."

"I'll make us some breakfast."

He left with Clooney, while Garcia searched for some underwear and a shirt. She went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast with what she found.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long. But the new chapter has arrived. Thank you all for the reviews. Hopefully you like this chapter as well. **

**Chapter 11**

It's Monday morning, Morgan and Garcia arrive at the bureau, nobody suspected anything since it's not the first time they arrived together. Once in the elevator they couldn't resist kissing.

"When are we gonna tell them?"

"Once we've thanked Jack."

"We better call Haley soon then."

"Hot Stuff we're getting to our floor."

They recomposed themselves before the doors slid open. He went to his desk and she went to her office. Rossi noticed something was different about the two, but couldn't put his finger on it.

Garcia called Haley and said to come with Jack to the BAU, than she called the bakery to order a chocolate cake. After that she called Derek, and ordered him to come into her office.

"What does my goddess need from her chocolate hunk?"

"You, I called Haley and said to come over with Jack, and then we can tell everyone at the same time."

"You have the best ideas." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"They'll be here by 2pm. Now go back to your desk, you distract me."

"Oh, so you call me in here to tell me Jack and Haley are coming, and now I gotta leave because I distract you. Sorry baby girl, you ain't gonna get rid of me that easily."

He spun her chair around, pulling her out of it, and kissed her. First she was in chock, but then melted in his embrace and sneaked her arms around his neck, kissing him back with as much passion. She moaned.

"Derek, we're gonna get caught."

"I don't care, I missed you."

"We have to tell them first, not let them catch us." She moaned when he kissed down her neck.

"I don't care."

"Derek Morgan, you better get your ass back at your desk, or you'll be couched tonight."

"Ok, Love you." and sprinted back to the bullpen. She smiled and continued her task.

In the bull pen, Morgan seemed like speedy, Reid and Emily looked at him.

"You alright Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Perfect. As a matter of fact."

"Any particular reason?" Emily asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said in a mysterious voice.

"You're making me impatient." Emily responded.

"You'll have to wait just like the others."

They returned back to their paperwork. Reid and Emily looking at Derek from time to time, hoping he might say something. But he didn't even look up from his files. He smiled thinking about last night. He was planning that as soon as they got some time off, he would take her to Chicago to meet his mom and sisters. About 2 hours later the delivery man came up with the cake.

"I'm looking for Penelope Garcia."

"I'll go get her, just wait a minute." Morgan said.

"Hey baby girl, the cake arrived."

"Oh good." She followed him out.

She paid the delivery boy and puts the cake in the fridge in the BAU room. Hotch looked curiously at them from his office window. Garcia had a huge smile plastered on her face when she came back to the bull pen.

"What is that?" Reid asked her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later."

"You are just like Morgan, making us curious but not saying anything."

"Don't worry I will tell you today. But be patient." She said before returning to her sanctum.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Unfortunately I don't get to update as much as I wish. Here's chapter 12, Thanks all for the reviews, and hope you like this one. Love you all.**

**Chapter 12**

2 pm came quickly. Morgan was constantly looking at his watch, Penelope was still in her office and Haley hadn't arrived yet. Emily and Reid looked at Morgan frowning their eyebrows.

"Waiting for someone, Morgan?"

"Huh, what?"

"Are you waiting for someone, you've been looking at your watch every few minutes."

"Something like that."

About 5 minutes later the elevator opened to reveal Haley and Jack. Morgan smiled and called his baby girl to tell her they arrived. She came out of her office and asked everyone to get to the conference room.

"Jack, come here sweety."

He went to stand next to Penelope. She motioned Derek to come stand next to her. She then went to the little fridge and took out the box containing the cake. She then puts it on the table in front of Jack, opening the box.

"I hope you want to share with the rest of us."

"Is it for me?" Jack asked.

"Yes, look what it says."

"Th…Th- an-k you, Jack."

"We wanna thank you, for bringing Penelope and me together."

"No way!" JJ exclaimed.

"Is it true."

"Yes, Jack, and we owe it all to you." Garcia said.

"Let's cut the cake."

They cut the cake and got some drinks enjoying the time together. Jack was having the time of his life, enjoying the time with his aunts and uncles. Reid did some physics magic to entertain.

"Be careful Reid, I don't want another one of those on my head." Emily joked.

He blushed remembering the incident 2 years ago. Everyone laughed at the fact that Reid turned red.

"Come on man, it wasn't completely your fault." Derek told him.

"Get some more cake, sweet cheeks." Garcia responded.

Time flew and soon it was time to get home. Morgan and Garcia were the last ones to leave.

"Hey Hot stuff, how about I show you a good night, and when we wake up, I can finally show that good morning."

"Baby Girl, you have the best ideas."

"You driving?"

"Get in."

He drove as traffic would allow him. Unfortunately he hit a lot of red lights.

"I swear, it's like someone is doing it on purpose so that I hit every red light on the way home."

"Maybe you just want me too much, you don't have any patience left."

"Oh my patience is definitely being tested tonight."

"Don't worry hot stuff, the longer you wait, the better it will be." She said to him and then leant in to lick his earlobe.

"Hmm, goddess you better stop that, or I'm gonna pull over and take you right now."

"Why don't you?" she asked seductively in his ear.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long waiting. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Let me know about this chapter too. Love you all.**

**Chapter 13 **

"Baby girl, Ok, If I hit another red light, I'm gonna pull over."

"You sure you can hold that long, sugar." Her hand caressing his inner thigh and moving slowly upwards.

"Baby girl." He groaned.

"It's green hot stuff."

"You're gonna be punished for this, goddess." He warned her.

"I'll be prepared to be punished, Mister Amazing." She said seductively in his ear.

He hit the gas pedal and didn't hit any more red lights to Garcia's dismay. Once inside he closed the door with his foot before grabbing Garcia and holding her against it, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. His hands found the hem of her shirt. His fingers grazing her skin till he felt the fabric of her bra. One hand kept caressing her as the other tried to unfasten her bra. She moaned when he started kneading her breast and lets his thumb slide over her nipples. Her arm was around his neck, while the other hand tried to undo his pants. She felt his hard member against her hand; she slipped her hand inside his boxers and started stroking him. He moaned, moving his lips along her collarbone to her neck and to the curves of her breasts.

"Bedroom." He said out of breath.

"uhu."

Still kissing they make their way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, before crawling over her. He looked into her eyes, seeing only love and lust. He smiled at her and kissed her.

"You ready, baby girl?"

"Always for you Hot stuff."

With that he kissed her again and slid inside of her. Her arms went around his neck, stroking his back, her legs wrapped around his hips, pushing him that last bit further inside. He groaned, he didn't remember being buried this deep inside of her; she was so tight around him.

"I ain't gonna last long, if you that again, goddess."

"Right now, I don't care, I just need you."

He didn't need more encouraging and started moving in and out of her, building up the speed. It didn't take long before he felt her walls clench around him, and they climaxed together. He collapsed on top of her, laying his head on her breasts.

"I love you, Penelope."

"I love you too, Derek."

He rolled of her and gathered her in his arms pulling the covers over them, falling in a peaceful sleep. The next morning Morgan woke up still snuggled up to his goddess. He smiled and admired her naked body bathed in the morning sunlight. He stroke her back with his fingers, he still can't believe it is real, that his baby girl is lying next to him. She started stirring and slowly opened her eyes, looking straight in Derek's.

"Good morning, princess." He smiled

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot stuff."

"I'm sure you will."

She started kissing him, while he pulled her on top of him. But unfortunately Morgan's phone rang.

"Let it ring."

"You know I can't, what if it's Hotch."

Garcia kept kissing her way down his chest, while he took the phone.

"Morgan!"

"Hey, Hotch says, wheels up in 30. Bring Garcia." JJ said.

"Ok, Jayje. We'll be there."

With that he hung up and looked at his baby girl.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. But I got sick and had some work to do. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so long to wait. Thank you so much all for the reviews, keep them coming. I love you, guys.**

**Chapter 14**

"Time to go, baby girl."

"Do criminals never take a day off." She whined.

"Unfortunately not, do you have a ready bag." He smiled.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're coming with us, Hotch's orders."

"Alright, we'll have to pass by my apartment."

She got up and searched for her panties. Derek on the other just looked at her. She sensed his eyes.

"Instead of looking at me, you should get ready."

"But I love the sight." He grinned.

"You better, and any time I will let you admire it, but right now, we have to go."

"Alright, but when we get back, we finish what we started." He grinned.

"Oh, we will hot stuff. I promise."

He got up, and started to get dressed. He still stole glances towards his girl. He still had a hard time believing she was finally his. It has taken 8 years before they finally admitted their feelings towards each other.

It took them 15 minutes to get ready, they passed Garcia's apartment to get her ready-bag, arriving just in time to get on the plane. JJ briefed them on the case.

"Garcia search for anything on Nacho Munoz. And see if you can track anything with the videos posted on that site." Hotch ordered.

"Right away sir."

"Garcia, how many times have I told you too call me Hotch."

She blushed, he had told her a hundred times already and she still didn't say it. She looked at Morgan before working on her computer. The team was looking at the evidence they got faxed through by the Phoenix Police Department. After about 2 hours they had a good review of the case.

"Get some more sleep for the time remaining." Hotch said.

JJ took the seat at the back of the plane, Hotch sat in front of Emily, Rossi sat at the front of the plane, Reid sat at in the chair opposite of Rossi and Morgan and Garcia shared the big seat.

They arrived in Phoenix a couple of hours later. Most of them were awake except for Garcia, she had her head on Morgan's lap. Morgan let his fingers brush against her cheek.

"Wake up, baby girl. We arrived."

She started to stir, she opened her eyes. She smiled but then realized they're on a case. She got up; Derek kissed her before taking her bag and her hand and getting out of the jet. They used the 2 SUVs that were waiting for them; a local police officer came to great them.

"I'm officer Fox. I'll escort you to the office."

"I'm Jennifer Jarreau, we spoke on the phone. These are agents Rossi, Hotch, Prentiss, Morgan, Dr. Reid and Technical analyst Garcia."

"We have two SUVs at your disposition. For today, I will drive one, to show you directions." The officer said.

They all got in the cars. Morgan, Garcia, Rossi and Emily got in one, and Hotch, Reid and JJ with the officer in the other SUV. The ride wasn't long.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, Still thank you so much for the reviews. Love you guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

The team got installed in a briefing room; they got all the evidence that was retrieved from the scenes. Garcia barely looked at the pictures; she retrieved the information needed from the computer in front of her, occasionally glancing at Morgan. The case wasn't looking good, it seemed they won't get home any time soon. Hotch had let Morgan and Garcia share a room, not because they were a couple, but because he knew the case would be hard on them and definitely on Garcia, and that they would need each other. The rest had individual rooms.

"Hey, you ok baby girl?"

"The case is rough. The images are still flashing through my mind."

"Come here." He opened his arms to her.

She stepped into his arms, holding on tight. He hugged her close to his body, knowing they both need it. The case was really hard on them. The case involved internet and kids, mostly babies. The amount of babies and kids that were missing and soled on the case was too much, and it weighed on Morgan and Garcia. They had found some death babies along the road, the images were horrible.

"We will find him, baby girl, and then everything will be over. And then I'll take you to Chicago."

"I could use a vacation, but you should spend time with your family."

"No, baby girl, you are coming with me. My mom has been bugging me to bring you home."

"Why would she want to see me?" she asked stunned.

"Because, I happened to have mentioned you a few times."

"Why would you talk about me to your mom, hot stuff?" she asked confused.

"You're my baby girl, off course I talk about you. And she overheard our phone calls a few times." He didn't dare look her in the eyes when he said the last part.

"Please tell me I wasn't on speaker phone." She shrieked.

"Once, you were. I'm sorry baby girl, I thought she was asleep."

"And you want me to meet her. Derek I don't think I can, after what you just told me."

"Yes, you can baby girl. My mom doesn't give you the option to say no."

"Fine. But please tell me you're gonna get that bastard soon, 'cause I can't handle any more images."

"I'll try, but you know I can't promise, baby girl." Sadness could be heard in his voice.

He hugged her tighter against his chest.

"Let's get a shower and then bed, ok."

"Alright, hot stuff." She left his arms and went to the bathroom to start the shower.

It took the team another 10 days to catch the UnSub. They all got 4 days off now, and Derek had every intention of taking his baby girl to Chicago. Although she was still a bit uncomfortable with meeting his mom and sisters, he doesn't take no for an answer. It was the next morning and Derek had everything packed.

"Come on, baby girl, open those gorgeous eyes for me." he stroke her face.

She started to stir, and then slowly her eyelids fluttered open. She smiled when she saw his face.

"Come on, baby girl, get up, we leave in an hour." He smiled and gave her coffee.

"Huh, what do you mean?" she asked him confused after taking a sip of her coffee.


	16. Chapter 16: meeting the Morgans

**A/N: It's not been that long this time, got inspired last night. Thank you all for the reviews I enjoyed them very much. Love you all, and keep them coming. xxx**

**Chapter 16**

"We gotta be at the airport in 90 minutes."

"Huh, what, why? Hot stuff, I didn't even pack anything."

"Everything is already packed, so get up, get a shower and get dressed."

"Since when did you get bossy?" taking another sip of her coffee.

He just smiled and went to the kitchen to get her some breakfast. She got up and headed for the bathroom. She lasted only 15 minutes in the bathroom, before getting dressed and joining Derek in the kitchen.

"Some breakfast for my goddess." As he puts the plate in front of her.

"My favorite, you are the best." She kissed him before eating.

Another 30 minutes passed before they got in the car, driving to the airport. The ride was silent, Garcia was thinking about where they were going, although she had an idea, and if she was right she got nervous about meeting his family. They arrived at the airport.

"Derek, where are we going?"

"To Chicago, so that my mom can finally meet you."

"Derek, are you sure about this?" she asked not to sure about this.

"Stop worrying baby girl, you'll be fine, and my family is gonna love you."

They checked in and got aboard. Garcia took the window seat. He sat down and took hold of her hand, he could see she was still thinking and worrying.

"Everything will be fine, baby girl."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now come on."

The checked in and then boarded the plane. 4 hours later they arrived at Chicago airport. They took a taxi to his mother's place.

"Will you stop fidgeting, baby girl?" taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?"

"Sweetness, they are gonna adore you. My already does anyway. Hey, I love you."

"I love you too."

They arrived at their destination; he kissed her before getting out and paying the driver. They walked up to door and rang the bell. Fran Morgan opened the door, she smiled at seeing her son and the woman next to him.

"Hey mom." He said with a smile.

"Hey baby, and you must be Penelope." She said turning towards her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, come on in, Sarah and Des are here."

Suddenly to boys came running to Derek and he caught them just in time.

"Hello brats."

"Hello uncle Derek." They said at the same time.

He puts them back down and leads Garcia towards the couch.

"Baby girl, meet my sisters, Sarah and Desiree, my mom Fran and these two brats are John and Milo. Girls this is Penelope."

"It's nice to finale see the face that goes with the name. It's nice to meet you, Derek has told us some much about you." Sarah said.

"Only good I hope."

"We've never heard a bad word about you. The only thing he does when he talks about you is praising you." Desiree replied.

"Praising me?! Have you lost your mind hot stuff?"

"What?! I only mentioned you amazing skills a few times, and you are the best."

"A few times, little bro? you mentioned Penelope every time you came home. Even when you call mom every week, since the day you met her."

"You're kidding me right?" Garcia asked surprised.

"Oh no, Sarah is not kidding. It's always Baby girl this and Penelope that,… No matter what we were talking about he always found a way to mention you somehow." Desiree explained.

"I did not." Derek exclaimed.

"Yes you did, baby." His mom said.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's the new and awaited chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Love you. xxxx**

**Chapter 17**

They kept talking about how Derek never seemed to shut up about Penelope when he came home. His sisters loved ratting him out, Derek decided to help his mom in the kitchen, he did want to hear everything they were gonna tell her.

"How can I help, mom?"

"Hey baby, well you can wash the fruit."

"Ok, mom." He started to wash the different sort of fruits his mom bought to make the cake.

Fran looked at her son; she can't recall a moment where she had seen him so happy after his father died. She smiled, she continued her cooking.

"So baby, when are you gonna give me those grandbabies?"

"Oh, mom. We just started dating, don't go there yet." He sighed.

"Oh come on, you have been talking about her forever."

"Did I really talk about her that much, mom?"

"Derek, you always talk about her, how amazing she is, how much of a help she is to you and the team. You always mention her when you call me every week."

"I never realized I talked about her that much." He smiled.

"That's because until now you didn't realize how much you love her."

"I guess you're tight, I guess I was too scared to realize it."

"Now everything is how it's supposed to be, just make sure she knows you love her." She told him.

"I'm gonna make sure I show her every day."

"You better, because you owe me some grandbabies."

"Mo-om, give us some time, will you."

"After knowing each other for years, you still want to wait!, I'm not getting any younger baby."

"Mom, please, stop it. I love Penelope with all my heart, but give us time."

"Ok, let's get dinner ready." His mom was not used to such response from her son.

Once he had washed and cut the fruits he returned to the living room, finding his baby girl and his sisters having a good time. He went to sit next to his girl and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Hope they didn't say too much bad about me."

"Only that you almost burned the kitchen down." She smiled.

"You guys had to tell her."

"Off course little bro, she should know not to let you in the kitchen." Sarah said.

"Euhm, He can cook perfectly, me on the other hand, not so." Garcia responded.

"You don't cook that badly baby girl, I've tasted it."

"Fine, but it's not like your cooking, I'm addicted to that."

"My brother a good cook, you lost your mind." Sarah exclaimed.

"No, he's excellent, believe me."

"Maybe we should let him in the kitchen again." Desiree said to Sarah.

"Maybe, but under supervision."

Fran Morgan was watching the scene from the kitchen door, she couldn't remember seeing her son this happy before, at least not since his father died when he was 10. She was happy he finally found the woman he loved with all his heart and that brings out the best in him.


	18. Chapter 18: meeting Rodney

**A/N: I can read you all still love my story, so here a new chapter, enjoy. You can get me up to 200 reviews, or do you want me to wait next chapter. Love xxx.**

**Chapter 18**

They were eating dinner, talking happily about memories and events, not having a care in the world at the moment. For the first time Derek Morgan felt relaxed and enjoyed his time home fully for the first time in a very long time.

It was getting late, so everyone retrieved to their rooms. Derek and Penelope were too tired from the flight and the dinner that they just cuddled together and fell in a peaceful sleep.

The following two days he showed her the places he used to hang out at when he was younger; he took her to his father's grave to introduce her to him. It was their last night in Chicago before returning to the BAU. He took her to the fanciest restaurant in town.

"Derek, this is far too expensive."

"Nothing is too much for you, baby girl." He gave her a small kiss.

"I love you hot stuff."

"I love you too."

The rest of the dinner passed by quietly with an occasional kiss and intertwining their fingers. He paid the bill and then they went for a last walk around town. But that walk didn't go peacefully; they crossed Rodney on their path.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mister FBI."

"What do you want Rodney?"

"Who's this pretty lady?"

"Back off, Rodney." He responded pulling himself in front of Garcia, shielding her from Rodney.

"Defensive are we, scared I'll take her."

"You know I ain't afraid of you. I certainly ain't afraid you have the slightest chance with her." He felt Garcia's hand on his back.

"Derek, let it go, let's go back."

"Oh, no, I've got some unfinished business with Morgan here. But you can stay and watch."

"Rodney, leave her out of this. She's got nothing to do with you and me."

"Not with, but with you. So she has to watch this." He was in the mood for revenge.

"I mean it Rodney, this is between me and you, leave her alone." Emphasizing on the last three words.

"Derek, this is what he wants, you have to calm down." Garcia told him, taking his hand in hers.

"You got yourself an intelligent one this time, you sure you want that."

"I'm warning you Rodney, back off." His voice was threatening.

Rodney started to fear Morgan this time, he had never seen him this enraged before and his voice was to threatening to pass for nothing. So he ordered his friends to retreat.

"We're not done mister FBI."

Once Rodney and his gang disappeared from sight Derek turned towards Garcia.

"You ok, baby girl?"

"A bit shaken, but ok."

"Let's go back." He puts his arm around her waist hugging her to his body.

She puts her arm around his waist and they make the walk back to his mom's. They didn't say a word about their encounter with Rodney to the rest of the family. They just enjoyed their last night in Chicago with his mom and sisters.

The next morning they said their goodbyes to everyone.

"Derek, take this. Your dad would've wanted you to have it." His mom gave him his grandmother's engagement ring.

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

They hugged, and then she hugged Penelope.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Penelope."

"Same here Fran."

Sarah drove them to the airport, and said goodbye to them. They passed the gate and were on their way back to Quantico.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Really short chapter update, but lately I haven't got much time due to exams coming up. Anyways Thank you all so much for the reviews I really like knowing what you think of it. Love you **

**Chapter 19**

4 weeks later

Penelope had moved in with Derek. Strauss found out about them true a 'reliable' source, but she couldn't do a thing about it, because they had permission from the director. They all guessed who the source was, and he got fired by the director for wanting to break up his best team.

The past couple of days Garcia had not been feeling so well, she was still her usual self, witty and flirty, but she looked a bit paler than usual.

"Hey baby girl." Morgan said as he entered her bunker that afternoon.

"Hello my chocolate Adonis."

"You ok? You don't look so good."

"Well thanks, but you're right, I don't feel so good." She had a small voice.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest, and if you're not feeling better tomorrow we'll go the doctors."

"Maybe you're right, I'll go tell Hotch."

"Alright, I'll take you home."

But she didn't make it to the bull pen, she collapsed in the hallway. Derek ran towards her, and called someone to call 911.

"Come on, baby girl. Wake up."

Reid had joined Derek, lying Garcia on her back, she still hadn't regained consciousness. Derek started slightly panicking. He couldn't think any more, he started praying. He was so scared of losing her he didn't know what to do else, he held her hand in his.

It took the ambulance 10 minutes to get to the BAU, Garcia was gaining and losing consciousness. The paramedics did their work to stabilize her before transporting her to the hospital.

3 hour and a dozen tests later.

"Penelope Garcia?" the doctor asked.

The team stood up and Derek walked towards the doctor.

"She collapsed and lost conscience because of low blood pressure. It's nothing major, we found the cause of her LBP."

"What is it? Will she be ok?" Morgan asked.

"She will be fine, but I want to keep her overnight for monitoring."

"But what is wrong? Is it bad?"

"No sir, it's not bad at all…"

"Then what is it?"

"Morgan, let the doctor finish his explanation." Hotch told him.

"I'm sorry."

"I understand you are worried about your wife."

"So what caused the LBP?"

"You're wife…"


	20. Chapter 20: some news

**A/N: another short chapter, sorry I can't update more often but exams are coming up.**

**Thanks for the reviews all, I love them very much. xxx**

**Chapter 20**

"You're wife is expecting a baby, due to her nausea and low fluids in her body is caused LBP. It is stabilized and she is awake, and asking for you."

"Thank you."

He didn't let the information sink in; he just wanted to see his baby girl. He saw her lying on the hospital bed, her eyes closed, it brought back memories of when she was shot. She opened her eyes and smiled at seeing him.

"Hey hot stuff."

"Hey baby girl, you scared me. Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry, sweetness."

He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"So how do you feel about being a daddy?"

"I'm not sure the information has attended my brain yet. But anything coming from us must be perfect." He smiled at her.

"You're right handsome, I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl."

He took her hand in his and kissed it, never leaving her eyes. The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Let's make an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing, shall we."

"Ok."

The nurse prepared her stomach and puts the cold gel on it. The doctor searched a bit before finding the fetus.

"The baby is developing very well, you seem to be a little over 4 weeks pregnant."

Morgan's eyes were glued to the screen. He couldn't believe that spot on the screen was his baby.

"Let's put the heart monitor on."

"That's an unusual sound."

"It's nothing bad is it, doc?" Derek asked.


	21. Chapter 21: A huge surprise

**A/N: I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for the new chapter, but it is finally here. Thank you so much for the many reviews I enjoyed them very much, keep them up. xxx**

**Chapter 21**

"I think I missed something on the screen."

He checked again, searched for a couple of seconds, and found what he was looking for.

"What is it, doctor?"

"I'm gonna put you on bed rest for at least the first trimester."

"Why? Is it bad?"

"No, but I don't want you to be under any stress. Congratulations you are having triplets."

"Triplets?" they both exclaimed.

"Yes, look yourself. Here, here and there." He pointed at the 3 still dots.

They both looked in shock at the screen, being pregnant was one thing but triplets is a bit much to take in at once for the both of them.

"I'll print some pictures for you."

"Thank you, doctor." Penelope answered.

They cleaned the gel of her stomach, and then she got up, pulling her t-shirt back down. She took the pictures from the doctor she made a new appointment for in a week. The doctor wants to follow the pregnancy closely out of precaution.

Morgan and Garcia went to the office to talk about this with Hotch and to tell the others the good news.

"Everyone, gather in the BAU room." Morgan said when they arrived in the bullpen.

"We just got back from the doctors." Morgan told the others when they were all seated.

"You're all gonna be aunts and uncles."

"You're pregnant!." The girls exclaimed.

"Yes, and that's not all."

"It's triplets." Morgan told them.

Hotch and Rossi spit out their coffee, Reid's eyes were about to pop out, JJ and Emily had their mounts open in chock. The sight was pretty hilarious; JJ was the first to recover from the initial shock and then squealed and hugged Garcia. The rest were pulled out from there shock when JJ squealed. They got up and congratulated the couple, the girls asking tons of questions. The team was very happy for them; it seems everything fell into its place, even Hotch learned how to smile.

Unfortunately their joy was of short duration as a new case came around 2 days later. Morgan was calling Garcia almost every hour to make sure she was ok at home. It was driving her nuts, she loved him and she knew he was concerned but there were limits.

"Derek, stop calling me, we are fine, and I'm in bed resting."

"I'm just worried, if I'm not back call me when you went to the doctors."

"Don't worry I will, I promise."

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, hot stuff."

He hung up and returned to the others. He focused on the task at hand. The case was a hard one, it involved kids, Morgan was happy Garcia didn't work this one. He called her every night and she called him after the appointments. He missed three of them because of this case. She would send him the pictures of the echo on his cell. He would look at it when the case became too violent to remind him of what was waiting for him at home and that good still existed.


	22. Chapter 22: The end

**A/N: Unfortunately all things must come to an end. So here is the last chapter I hope you let me know of you enjoy it. I love you all, and I'll be back soon with a new fic. xxx**

**Chapter 22**

4 weeks later they landed back in Quantico, Garcia was waiting for them at the airport. She smiled as she saw Morgan getting out of the plane. When he saw her, he smiled at ran to her. He hugged and kissed her all over. She had started to show, he placed his hand on her belly.

"How are you, baby girl?"

"We're fine hot stuff." She smiled.

"Thanks for all the pictures."

"You're very welcome."

She hugged the rest of the team, welcoming them back. They went for a lunch after picking up Jack. They were trying to explain to Jack that Garcia and Morgan were going to be parents in a couple of months that led to hilarious faces and responses.

Over the next few months, Derek hasn't been able to attend many visits with Penelope because of the many cases that came around. But as the last couple of weeks of the pregnancy came along, Derek decided to not go on cases, Hotch understood.

Around 38 weeks into the pregnancy.

Penelope was put to bed rest, Derek was at her every wish, although she hated it, he only allowed her out of bed to use the bathroom. The tech pool had taken over for her at the BAU. It was Saturday and for once the team had a day off and was hanging at Morgan's house. The girls were with Penelope in the bedroom, while the boys were downstairs.

"How's it like being pregnant with twins?" JJ asked.

"Great and annoying. I can barely move around, I can't do my job. But the fun part is feeling them move, and having Derek at my every wish."

"I can imagine that having Morgan at your feet, but you always had that."

"Maybe, but now it's driving me insane, although it has its advantages."

They all smiled, but the smile on Penelope's lips didn't last long when a shot of pain went through her lower abdomen. She grimaced and puts her hand on her stomach.

"You ok, Garcia?"

"Not really, I think I just got a contraction."

"Ok, breath with me, Em get Derek."

Emily got up and ran downstairs. JJ helped Garcia get up and took her bag, when Garcia's water broke. Derek sprinted up the stairs and into the room. He grabbed the bag from JJ and helped Garcia down the stairs.

"JJ call the doctor, the number is by the phone."

He installed her in the car, threw the bag in the back of the truck. He took off towards the hospital. After 5 hours the triplets were in their parents' arms, 2 girls and a boy.

The team was waiting for news in the waiting room of the maternity ward. Finally they saw Derek coming for them with a little blue bundle in his arms.

"I'd like you to meet Michael Spencer Morgan. And there are to more babies waiting to be introduced, so come along."

Garcia was lying in bed with two little pink bundles one on each arm; she smiled as she saw the team come in.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Abigail Jennifer Morgan and Rachel Emily Morgan."

They were all 3 honored that Morgan and Garcia had given them their names. They all stayed a while until they let the new family rest.

Life took its course again when they got home, Morgan and Garcia eventually got married, Penelope did return to work, but worked mostly from home, so she could be with the kids. Derek had never been happier in his life than with Penelope and the kids. And his mom as the happiest grandmother anyone had ever seen, and decided to move to Virginia.

THE END

2


End file.
